Strawberry Panic: To Love an Angel
by MakoEyes13
Summary: Post ep21. After the incident at the villa nagisa falls ill. Tamao takes care of her and changes their lives. Will a new romance bloom from this misfortune? How will it affect the others around them? Anime based. Multi Pairings inside. Title may change.
1. Chapter 1:Sickness of the Heart

**I know there were a few people that were angry or upset about me quitting my Negima fic. Though it is only temporary. That's why I'm writing this Strawberry Panic fic for now. I'm writing this fic because the show made me so angry. I don't consider this to be on the same level as my Negima fic, but I hope you'll like it anyways. Now let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic. If I did the show would have turned out much different.**

**CHAPTER 1: Sickness of the Heart

* * *

**

The orange morning sun rose slowly in the sky, casting its soft orange glow over the forests of Ichigo-Sha. Morning drops of dew on the grass shown in the sun. Trees cast their shadows on three buildings in the middle of the forest. The three buildings were St. Miator, St. Spica, and St. Lilum academy for girls. The schools were very prestigious, each with their own methods on dealing with students. St. Miator, the oldest school of the three, put most of its focus on grades and test scored. St. Spica, the second oldest and rival of Miator, specialized in their grades and sports programs. The third school, St. Lilum, was much more laid back. They preferred to stay out of the rivalries and focused on their club activities the most. But for now, the focus is only on one of the schools.

The sun rose higher in the sky, chasing away the veil of shadows that engulfed St. Miator. Rays of the sun filtered through the curtains of a dorm room. In this particular room, a young girl was already going about her morning routine. Suzumi Tamao stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Tamao knew that she wasn't ugly, but she never really considered herself pretty either. Her indigo hair fell down past her shoulders, almost coming down to mid back. Her bangs hung down in front of her face and some thick locks of hair draped over her shoulders. Bright amethyst eyes stared back at her from the mirror. Tamao turned on the water in the shower and stripped off her clothes. While she waited, she decided to give herself a once over.

Tamao sighed and took in her body. She had very generous curves for a girl of her age. She knew this, but for some reason she never found it attractive. The fact that she was slightly on the skinny side didn't help her any. What was so attractive about a skinny girl, she never really understood that either. And of course there was_ that_. Tamao rubbed the back of her head in a self-conscious manner. Sometimes she seemed to over think simple situations or problems. Her looks just happened to be one of those problems. Even though most other girls that knew her agreed that her looks were nothing to be ashamed of. Actually Tamao was a rather beautiful girl and it just wasn't her looks that made her beautiful. It was her personality. Her carefree personality drew others to her like a magnet. Anyone that knew Tamao knew that she was one of the sweetest girls that ever lived. If anyone ever had a problem she would listen to them and try to help them as best as she could, even if she didn't know that person. Tamao also happened to be very protective of the ones she cared about, making her the best friend a person could have.

A shiver ran down Tamao's back, making her jump. She leapt into the now steamy shower with a sigh. The hot water felt good on her dry skin and stressed muscles. Hot water poured down on her, alleviating some of the stress. Because even the most carefree people had stress. Like most girls her age, Tamao had fallen in love for the first time. She had fallen for her roommate, another girl. However that wasn't the problem. It wasn't abnormal for the girls of the three schools to become couples. No, the problem was that her roommate was in love with someone else. And not just anyone, she had fallen for Hanazono Shizuma, the Etoile of the three schools. The most beautiful, most loved and most popular of them all. Tamao sighed again as she worked her hair into a soapy lather. Deep inside Tamao knew that she had no chance against someone like Shizuma. All she could do now was support her roommate, like a good friend should.

Tamao finished her ablutions very slowly that morning. The more time that she spent in the shower the less stress she would have. At least that was the way that she figured it. After she was done she started to put on her uniform. Tamao was grateful that it was Friday so she would be able to get a break from wearing her uniform over the uniform. She put on the St. Miator uniform, making sure that there were no wrinkles. The uniform was a long black dress that fell down to her knees. The cuffs and collar of the dress were white and they were required to wear a green tie. Putting on the uniform was usually a two person job, but after living in the dorms alone for so long Tamao could do it easily. She tied her usual white bow into her hair. After making sure that she was presentable, she walked out of the bathroom.

Tamao scanned the room for signs of her roommate. After seeing no sign of the redhead she turned and looked at her bed. Her roommate was still asleep, with the covers over her body. Tamao giggled at the lump that she realized was her roommate. With a small amount of exuberance she leapt over to the bed.

"Nagisa-chan! It's time to wake up!" She called cheerfully. After getting no response, she knelt down at the side of the bed. "Na-gi-sa-chan." She whispered, poking the lump after each syllable. Once again she received no response from the girl. She pulled the covers from the bed to reveal her roommate. "Nagisa-chan it's time for you to get up. N-Nagisa-chan?"

Nagisa's shaking form turned over to look at Tamao. The bangs of her medium length red hair clung to her sweat soaked forehead. Her skin was pale with the exception of her slightly flushed cheeks. Nagisa's breathing was short and her entire body was drenched in a cold sweat. Tamao's face screwed up in concern for her roommate's condition.

"Nagisa-chan what's wrong?! Are you alright?!" Tamao cried in concern.

Nagisa's eyelids fluttered open, revealing auburn shaded eyes. The younger girl shook her head slowly. "I-I think I-I'm sick," she answered in a raspy voice.

Tamao took a handkerchief from her pocket and used it to wipe the sweat from Nagisa's forehead. "Hold still for a minute." Tamao brushed her bangs out of the way and placed her forehead against Nagisa's. "You're burning up!" She exclaimed, pulling back.

"I s-still think I can go to cl-class." Nagisa tried to get up but was gently forced back onto the bed by Tamao.

"Oh no you don't. You aren't going out in this weather, not like this. You're staying home from class today and I'm gonna take care of you!"

"B-but Tamao-chan's grades-"

"There are more important things than grades."

Nagisa looked into Tamao's purple eyes and gave her a small smile. "A-arigatou Tamao-chan," she whispered.

"No need to thank me. Now, you stay here while I go and get you a change of clothes."

Tamao grabbed a pair of blue pajamas and helped Nagisa change into them. After Nagisa was fully changed Tamao put her in her own bed. She would stay there until Tamao had the chance to change Nagisa's sweat soaked sheets. She came back and placed a cool washcloth on the redhead's forehead. There she stayed for a half an hour in almost total silence. The only sound was that of Nagisa's slightly labored breathing. Tamao didn't move once during the whole time. Finally the silence was broken by Nagisa.

"I-It hurts."

The words came out as a whisper and Tamao had to strain to hear them. She had a feeling that Nagisa wasn't talking about being sick. A few days ago Shizuma had invited Nagisa to visit with her at her villa. When she had come back from the trip, Nagisa was exhausted physically and emotionally. She was so upset that for the next day or so she wouldn't eat or sleep. All the poor redhead did was lie in bed and cry all day. After Tamao and some of their other friends threw a tea party, she thought that everything had gotten better. Perhaps she was wrong about that. Tamao placed her hand on Nagisa's cheek and smiled sadly.

"I know it does." She stroked the sick girl's cheek in an attempt to calm her down. Nagisa stooped fidgeting as much and lay relatively still. "I'm gonna try to find you some food. I promise I'll be right back. Okay?"

Nagisa nodded slightly to show that she was still listening. Tamao smiled and hurried out of the room. She quietly shut the door behind her and ran across the hall to knock on another door. There was a shuffling of footsteps and the door creaked open. The girl that answered was much taller than Tamao. She had short reddish purple hair in a pageboy cut. Sleepy blue eyes gave the girl the appearance of one that was always sleepy.

"Good morning Tamao-chan." The girl greeted with a yawn.

Tamao smiled and bowed slightly at the waist. "Good morning Mizu-chan," she greeted quietly. She knew that the girl in front of her hated to be addressed by her first name.

"What's the matter Tamao-chan? You seem upset," Mizushima observed.

"Y-yes! It seems that Nagisa-chan is really sick."

"Is she going to be okay?!"

Another girl suddenly appeared in the doorway. This one was around Tamao's height. She had thick brunette hair that came down into two braids that rested on her shoulders. Her eyes were a rich coffee brown that held a friendly glow about them.

"What's wrong with Nagisa-chan?" Chihaya asked worriedly.

"Um, she has a really high fever. I was wondering if you guys would watch her while I go bring her some food?"

"Of course we will! Come on Noriko-chan!" Chihaya grabbed Mizushima's hand and pulled her out of the door.

"I told you not to call me that!" The tall girl whined. "I hate that name."

"But Noriko is such a cute name!" Chihaya protested.

Noriko blushed and muttered something under her breath. Tamao always had the feeling that Chihaya was the only one that could use that name and not be turned into a target for Noriko's archery practice. All the same she smiled at the two girls and bowed in thanks.

"Arigatou Chihaya-chan, Mizu-chan!"

"No need to thank us." Chihaya waved Tamao off. "Nagisa-chan is our friend too."

"Right! I'll be back as soon as possible!" Tamao rushed off down the halls, her dress flowing out as she ran.

Chihaya waved to the girl until she passed around the corner. "I feel so bad for Tamao-chan. Nagisa-chan doesn't even notice her feelings." Her face dropped and she started to stare at the floor.

"She's not the only one," Noriko said quietly. Her gaze shifted to the brunette beside her.

"Did you say something?"

"N-no. Come on."

Noriko opened the door to their friends' room and walked in. Chihaya followed after the quiet girl with a confused expression.

* * *

After what seemed like forever Tamao finally reached the cafeteria. She quickly got in the long line, waiting impatiently for the line to progress. The blue haired girl hated not being beside her Nagisa-chan. Now that she was sick she hated to leave her side even more. While she tapped her foot impatiently, a second line opened up. Tamao tried to rush over to the second line but was knocked down by someone doing the same.

"Tamao-san? You seem to be in a rush this morning. Is there something wrong?"

Tamao looked up and found her staring into icy amber eyes. "Rokujo-sama?! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

"Don't worry about it." Miyuki helped Tamao to her feet and brushed herself off. "So why are you in such a hurry? And where is Nagisa-san?" She asked looking around.

"She's not feeling well. She's pale, sweaty and she has a pretty high fever. Anyways, I came to get her something to eat. Just some oatmeal in case she's feeling nauseous. I just don't want to be away from her too long." Tamao blushed and stared down at her feet.

Miyuki smiled at the younger girl. She felt bad for Tamao in so many ways and she wanted to help her. "Follow me."

Tamao walked away, leaving Tamao to blush in confusion. After processing the president's words she followed the older girl. Miyuki lead her two the back of the cafeteria and through a set of double doors. Tamao had never been in the kitchen before. The entire counter space of the kitchen was steel and just about every inch of it was clean. The floor was made up of white linoleum panels, same as the ceiling. Women in white aprons and hairnets were bustling around the kitchen, either preparing food or cleaning up. Some of the girls were rather young and may have been there for various reasons. Miyuki led her through the kitchen greeting various people along the way. Finally they found their way to where a young girl was stirring something in a metal pot.

"Yuka-chan!"

A black haired girl, maybe a year older than Tamao turned to look at them. When her eyes landed on Miyuki they shone brightly. "Miyuki-senpai! It's good to see you!"

"Good to see you too Yuka-chan." She smiled making the raven haired girl blush slightly. "Suzumi Tamao, this is Minimura Yuka. Yuka-chan is in the cooking club and she does this to help out."

"Don't lie to her Miyuki-senpai! You know I'm back here because I got caught out after curfew." Tamao giggled and Miyuki also laughed. Yuka crossed her arms over her chest and sniffed. "It's nice to meet you Suzumi-san, please call me Yuka."

"Yuka-chan? Call me Tamao please."

"Well now that were all caught up. What brings you two back here?"

"My roommate is very sick and I wanted to get her some food. Just a little bit of oatmeal in case she's feeling nauseous."

"You're just in luck," Yuka replied happily. She took a large spoon from the shelf above her and stuck it in the pot. She ladled a large amount of thick oatmeal into a plastic container. She placed a top firmly on the container. "This should keep it warm for quite awhile."

"Arigatou!" Tamao smiled happily and accepted the container.

"What symptoms does she have by the way?"

"Why?" Miyuki asked.

Tamao started ticking off the symptoms one by one. "She has a fever, paleness, and headaches."

"Here take these to." Yuka reached into a pocket in her apron and pulled out a couple of bags. In each bag were what appeared to be tealeaves? "Use this ginseng to reduce the fever and this lemon balm to help with the headaches and depression."

"This is great, thank you so much Yuka-chan!" Tamao accepted the leaves and put them in her pocket. "I have to get back now!"

"I'm going to stop by later and see how she's doing." Miyuki replied.

"Arigatou Rokujo-sama!"

"Call me Miyuki."

"Miyuki-senpai," Tamao said with a bow. She grabbed a tight hold on the container of oatmeal and rushed from the kitchen.

"How did you know that Nagisa-san might be depressed?" She turned around and found Yuka to be right in her face. The closeness of the other girl made her blush.

"I see eeeveeerrythiing," Miyuki said in a creepy tone.

Miyuki whacked her playfully on the back of the head and smiled. "Get back to work!" _'Good luck Tamao-chan.'_

Tamao ran down the halls to her dorm room. By the time she actually managed to reach her room she was already out of breath. Tamao twisted the knob and walked into the room. Noriko and Chihaya were standing near Nagisa, talking in conspiratorial. Tamao closed the door, scaring the two girls slightly.

"Sorry," Tamao apologized. "How is she doing?"

"She fell asleep a couple of minutes ago," Chihaya whispered.

"I took her temperature. It's about 40.3 degrees," Noriko said with a frown. (A.N. I believe that 40.3 degrees Celsius is equal to about 104 degrees farenheit. Pretty high fever!)

Tamao frowned and glanced at the sleeping girl in concern. Nagisa's cheeks were still flushed and she was still breathing heavily. Noriko nudged Chihaya and motioned towards the door. "Are you going to stay with her?"

"Yes…I think that it's best."

"Okay, we have to go to class now. We'll stop by later to see how she's doing," Chihaya smiled.

"We'll take good notes for you," Noriko said with a nod. "Just take care of Nagisa-chan."

"I will. And thanks for all your help."

Tamao waved good bye to the girls and closed the door. She hurried into the mini kitchen in their dorm and put some water on the boil. She grabbed a spoon from one of the drawers and walked back into the room. She pulled the cover off of the oatmeal container and tasted it to make sure it wasn't too hot. After deciding that it was at the right temperature and delicious, she knelt down next to the bed.

"Nagisa-chan wake up. I have some food for you," she said, prodding the girl.

Nagisa moaned and glanced at Tamao through half lidded eyes. "I d-don't feel like e-eating. Can't I sleep?"

"I know that you want to sleep but you have to eat. You need to keep your strength after all."

Knowing that she wouldn't win, Nagisa sat up as best she could. She folded her hands in her lap and nodded. "Okay," she whispered.

Tamao took a spoonful of oatmeal and placed it in front of Nagisa's lips. Nagisa stared at the oatmeal, refusing to open her mouth. Tamao glared at her making her shiver slightly in fright. She opened her mouth and allowed Tamao to feed her the oatmeal.

"There. Now that's not so bad is it?"

"It tastes pretty good," Nagisa admitted.

Tamao fed her another spoonful of oatmeal and then another. A whistling sound from the kitchen announced that the water had come to a boil. "I need to go and prepare the tea. Try and eat some more okay," she said softly. She tucked a strand of hair behind Nagisa's hair behind her ear.

The redhead nodded and picked up the bowl. She took another bite of oatmeal to please her roommate. Tamao smiled and left her to prepare some of the tea. She grabbed a couple of cups and the ginseng leaves. After preparing Nagisa's tea she made some red tea for herself. She placed the cups on a tray with some sugar and other sweeteners. She carried the tray back to Nagisa and her face lit up with a smile. Half of the oatmeal was already gone.

"You must have been hungry," Tamao giggled. She set the tray of tea down on the work desk.

Nagisa downed another bite and placed her head back onto her pillow. "A-a little." She started coughing violently and Tamao jumped to her side. "I-I'm f-fine. Your n-not gonna eat?"

Tamao smiled. "I'm not really hungry. You go ahead." She walked back to the tray and poured a small amount of sugar into Nagisa's tea. "Here's your tea." She turned around and handed the cup of tea to the redhead.

Nagisa sipped at the tea and cringed. "Strong."

"Yes. But it will help your fever, so make sure that you drink it all."

Nagisa stared at Tamao's back and sighed. She was always such a burden to her roommate. Not only did Tamao have to teach her all about the schools but she had to take care of her as well. Nagisa hated being weak. She wanted to be stronger like Tamao. Most importantly she wanted to pat Tamao back for all the help she had given her.

* * *

"When is practice going to be over?" A young girl yawned in the evening sun.

She was average height with long ebony hair that came down to her mid back. Her listless pale brown eyes stared up at the sky through the almost bare tree branches. Her uniform was that of St. Spica's. A white jacket that looked like it belonged to a suit. A short white skirt that came down to mid thigh and a pair of black leggings to help against the cold. Over her uniform jacket she wore a much heavier black coat. The girl flipped a strand of hair over her shoulder and sighed. She was in her favorite spot skipping choir practice for what must have been the thousandth time.

It wasn't that she hated choir practice. In fact she loved to sing and was very good at it. Sometimes she just found the practices to be arbitrary. She knew the words to almost every song they sang and didn't need practice. She wasn't ace of the choir for no reason. In fact the only reason she stayed in chorus was because of a certain girl, her roommate Konohana Hikari. As corny as it sounded to her, she had fallen for Hikari the first moment she saw her. Hikari was beautiful. She had perfect curves, a pretty face, dazzling blue eyes and long golden hair. Hikari's sweet and innocent personality is what drew her in more than anything. She was a kind soul that would do anything to help others. A true angel.

Alas, she had no chance with Hikari, because she was in love with Ootori Amane, the star of Spica. Then again just about every girl in Spica admired Amane in one way or the other. Hikari just went a little beyond admiration. Somewhere in the back of her mind she hated Amane for taking Hikari away from her. Even though there was no fault on the part of the horse rider. The raven haired girl leaned back against the tree. The back of the chapel was the best place for her to release some stress; especially when her senpai in the choir decided to spring emergency practice sessions on them. She closed her eyes and decided to take a nap before her next class.

"Yaya-chan?"

The raven haired girl opened one eye to see who had called her. She found a pair of sapphire eyes staring down at her. "Hikari? What are you doing out here?"

Hikari sat down next to Yaya but kept a small distance from her. Yaya noticed this and sighed. It was probably due to the fact that she had placed a rather forceful kiss on the blond only a week or so ago. Hikari smiled at her roommate and best friend.

"You didn't come to practice today. Why?"

Yaya smiled slightly. "The practices are too conventional anymore. Besides I already know all the songs by heart." The more exact reason was that she wanted to give Hikari more space after what happened.

Hikari smiled happily at her friend. "Even the star of the team needs practice." She pulled her dark blue jacket tighter around her.

"Sorry but you know showing up to practice isn't something I'm interested in."

"What about classes? You've been skipping those lately to. Is something wrong?"

'_After everything that's happened she still doesn't get it,' _Yaya thought exasperatedly. "There's nothing that I want to talk to you about."

Hikari flinched and bowed her head. "Sorry."

Yaya sighed. She knew that she couldn't stay mad at the blond for long. "Don't worry about it."

There was a long moment of silence that was broken by a yawn from Hikari. "You've been staying up a lot recently. You should get some sleep."

"But we have class soon."

"I'll wake you up when it's time to go to class."

Hikari nodded and leaned back against the tree. Within in minutes she was asleep. All the nights that she spent catching up on the homework she missed while watching Amane practice had finally caught up to her. Yaya watched her roommate sleep with a soft smile. She returned her attention to her school bag as a way of distracting her from her thoughts. Soon she felt a weight on her shoulder and then her lap. Hikari's head slipped down onto her lap without waking up. Yaya blushed and looked down at Hikari uncomfortably. They hadn't been this close since that day.

Yaya smiled and placed her hand on Hikari's head. She leaned her own head back against the tree. She had no intention to wake the sleeping girl if she really needed the sleep. Yaya shrugged her jacket off and draped it over the curled up form of her friend. Her brown eyes fluttered closed and she was soon off in dream land as well.

By the time Yaya woke up the sun was already fading in the sky. She checked her watch with bleary eyes and started. She had slept for two hours and now their classes were over. Yaya looked down and found Hikari still sleeping. If she didn't wake the blond soon they would miss curfew.

"Hikari it's time to get up." She gave the blond a light shake but she barely stirred. Since that didn't work she would have to try something else.

_I don't know what words I can say_

_The wind has a way to talk to me_

_Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby_

_I pray for reply_

_I'm ready_

Yaya sang softly, causing the younger girl to stir. She twisted her hand into Hikari's hair and played with silky strands. She smiled and stared up at the sky. For so long she had wanted to do this with Hikari. Even if it meat nothing in the end and only lasted a second.

_Quiet day calms me_

_Oh, serenity_

_Someone please tell me_

_Ohhmm, what is it they say_

_Maybe I will know one day_

_I don't know what words I can say_

_The wind has a way to talk to me_

_Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby_

_I pray for reply_

_I'm ready_

Hikari's eyes fluttered open. She looked up and saw Yaya staring down at her with a soft smile. She jumped from having the other girl so close and pushed away from her. Yaya stared at her with a mixture of confusion and hurt.

"Yaya-chan! W-what are you doing?! And why is it so dark?!" Hikari looked down at the jacket around her and stared questioningly at Yaya.

"Um…you fell asleep in my lap. And I didn't want to wake you because you looked like you could really use the sleep. So I kind of went to sleep to," she admitted sheepishly.

"R-really?"

Yaya glared sadly at the ground and nodded. It was obvious that Hikari was still uncomfortable around her and didn't trust her. It broke her heart that her best friend could think she would do something to intentionally hurt her.

"We better be getting back," Hikari said quietly. She picked up her bag and shifted uneasily. "We're going to miss curfew."

Yaya reached a hand towards Hikari and the blond flinched back. Yaya glared at her and snatched her jacket off of Hikari's shoulders. "I'll catch up," she said angrily.

Hikari tried to say something but couldn't find the words. Instead she turned around and walked back towards the chapel doors. Yaya leaned back against the tree and buried her face in her hands. She cried softly, something that she hadn't done in quite some time. It was obvious to her that she and Hikari would never be friends again. At least not like they used to be. Yaya wiped her eyes and picked her bag up off of the ground. She never noticed the pair of eyes following her back to the church.

* * *

Tamao walked the path of the forests in the waning daylight. The sun had almost completely dropped behind the trees and curfew was close. She was just so angry over what she had been told only moments ago. Just as Miyuki had promised, she came by the room to check on Nagisa after her classes. Even Yuka had come along to see the sleeping girl. While they were there Tamao had heard something that made her furious.

**Flashback**

"How is she doing?" Miyuki asked.

Tamao glanced back and saw Yuka introducing herself to Nagisa. "Not too much different from this morning," she whispered. "By the way I wanted to thank you for bringing some food for us."

"No need to thank me. I know you have your hands full and wouldn't have much time to make any food."

"Well all the same it means a lot that you came by." Rokujo nodded sullenly. Tamao noticed and gave the older girl a small smile. "Is something wrong M-Miyuki-senpai." She still wasn't used to addressing the president of the student council in such a familiar manner.

Miyuki leaned against the wall and bit her lip. It was an old nervous habit that she had since she was a child. "I've been debating on whether or not I should tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

Miyuki waved for Tamao to come closer and she did so. "I told Shizuma about Nagisa-san."

Tamao stiffened slightly. "What did she say?"

"That's the thing. She didn't say anything. She just turned her back on me."

Tamao bristled angrily; her hands clenched into fists and started to shake. As much as she hated Shizuma right now, Tamao thought that the least the Etoile could do was visit. Too many people let the silver haired girl slide because of who she was. Tamao, on the other hand wasn't one of those people.

**Flashback Ended**

So here she was walking down the dirt path in search of the Etoile. She waited for Miyuki and Yuka to leave and Chiyo to visit. Tamao felt uneasy about leaving Nagisa in the hands of their slightly clumsy room temp. But this had to be done and she knew Chiyo would try her best. After what seemed like hours she found her destination. The Etoile's greenhouse. Tamao stopped out in front of the glass structure to steel herself. She took a deep breath and flung the doors open.

As soon as Tamao walked in she could see the object of her search. Shizuma stood not too far away from her, watering one of the plants. For a second Tamao stared at the silver haired young woman. She hated to admit it but the Etoile was rather pretty. The only difference between Tamao and the other girls in the school was that she wasn't attracted to Shizuma in any way.

"Staring is rude Tamao-san."

Tamao looked up and found the Etoile staring back at her with olive colored eyes. The glint in her eyes and the smirk on her face infuriated Tamao even more.

"Why haven't you come to see Nagisa-chan? It's your fault that she's like this anyways," Tamao said briskly. She was trying her best to keep her anger in check.

"I didn't know that I had the ability to make people sick."

"You know what I mean!" Tamao took another breath to calm herself.

"Well, I've been busy. Besides she has you to take care of her." Shizuma's calm tone never broke once.

"I thought that you coming to visit would make Nagisa-chan feel better. Because whatever you said to her really hurt her."

"…What do you plan to tell me next?"

Tamao's fists clenched and she glared at Shizuma. "If your intention, if all you're planning on doing is breaking her heart, I want you to stay away from her." Her tone of voice promised that she would defend Nagisa.

"I admire you for being to speak your mind to me. Not many can. But you know that I can't abide your request. Now let me ask you something." Shizuma stepped up and gripped Tamao roughly around her waist. She put another hand on Tamao's cheek and pulled her closer. She leaned in slowly to kiss Nagisa. "How are you going to protect her? When you can't even protect yourself."

Tamao stiffened and she blushed slightly. "Etoile-sama…"

Just as Shizuma's lips were about to touch Tamao's, something happened that she didn't expect. Using all of her strength Tamao pushed Shizuma away and slapped her sharply across the cheek. Shizuma stared at Tamao in mild shock.

Tamao glared at Shizuma with pure hatred. "You have the respect and love of all the students in this school. But I have no love fore you and at this moment no respect. Your actions are reprehensible on my eyes. And I am not like these other foolish girls that have fallen for your charms." Her gaze hardened considerably. "Stay away from Nagisa-chan. And don't ever touch me again."

Tamao turned on her heel and marched out of the greenhouse. A great swell of pride and self-satisfaction swelled inside of her. She had managed to resist the Etoile, a feat that very few have managed. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice they had an audience.

Miyuki had heard and seen everything through the glass walls of the green house. She leaned against the outer wall, a bright smile on her face. "So there is someone immune to you. We may have found the golden child." Her eyes followed Tamao's retreating back with pride. "Strange that I feel so proud of her." She shrugged and walked to the doors of the greenhouse, prepared to act like she had seen nothing. But was unable to wipe the smile from her lips.

* * *

"I'm glad that you finally came back Tamao-onee-sama." Chiyo replied.

Tamao smiled at the little first year. After what happened in the greenhouse, a great deal of stress had been lifted from her shoulders. She had gotten in trouble for missing curfew but it was well worth it.

"How's Nagisa-chan doing?" She looked at Nagisa from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Her fever has gone down to 38.5. Still high but it's gotten better."

"Good! Now all we have to do is get it back to normal. Thank you for watching her Chiyo-chan."

"Of course. Do you need anything else before I leave?"

"No. Go and get some rest you deserve it." Tamao smiled at the girl's eagerness to help.

Chiyo bounded over to Nagisa to say her goodbyes. She stared for quite awhile at the redhead. Normally Tamao would have been a little jealous if someone had a crush on Nagisa. Though she suspected that Chiyo's crush was admiration more than anything. After the young 'maid' was done saying her goodbyes, Tamao walked her to the door.

"Please take good care of Nagisa-onee-sama!" Chiyo said with an exuberant bow.

Tamao chuckled and patted her on the head. "Of course I will. We'll see you tomorrow then?"

Chiyo nodded. She took one last look at Nagisa and waved goodbye Tamao. Once she was gone Tamao closed the door behind her. She turned around and saw that Nagisa was fast asleep. She grabbed a pair of her pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. Once she changed into her baggy pajamas she brushed her teeth and her hair. Tamao walked out into the main room and was about to climb into the empty bed when Nagisa called out to her.

"Tamao-chan?"

Tamao turned around and looked at her love interest. Nagisa was looking at her with tired half lidded eyes. Her hair was messy and all over the place. Still Tamao found her to be adorable. She smiled and walked over to the bedside.

"What is it Nagisa-chan?" She asked, stroking the girl's hair.

"You've taken care of me all day?" She asked wearily.

Tamao blushed and nodded. "I can't take all of the credit. The others helped to."

"But you skipped class for me."

"It was no big deal. I'll always be there for you if you need me."

Nagisa placed her hand on Tamao's and gave it a squeeze. "Arigatou."

Tamao blushed and nodded. "Right. Now move over so I can get in."

"Wh-wh-what?" Nagisa stammered.

"I'm tired and I haven't changed the sheets on your bed yet. So let me in." Nagisa nodded slowly, maybe a little nervously. Tamao lifted up the covers and slid into the bed with Nagisa. As soon as she was in Nagisa slipped an arm over her waist and buried her head in Tamao's shoulder.

"Are you sure? You might get sick to." Despite her statement she hugged Tamao a little closer to her.

Tamao smiled and placed her hand on Nagisa's head. "I think I'm already a little sick."

"…S-sorry for being a bother."

"You're not a bother. Now go to sleep okay." She slipped her other hand into Nagisa's. "Dream sweet dreams, my Nagisa-chan." She started to use her other hand to stroke Nagisa's head.

It wasn't too long before Nagisa drifted off to sleep. Tamao stayed awake a little longer just watching her sleep. She knew that Nagisa's sickness ran a deeper than a fever. It was something much more dangerous. A matter of a broken heart. Tamao promised herself that she would do her best to help Nagisa heal; even if she wasn't the one that would fix her heart in the end. With that last thought Tamao allowed Nagisa's rhythmic breathing to lull her to sleep. That night she would dream of tomorrow's possibilities.

**End Chapter

* * *

**

**Well everyone I'm back. Like I said this isn't wuite on the same level as my Negima fic but I like it anyways. Give me a review and tell me what you think! I'll be waiting.**


	2. Chapter 2: A change in the Winds

**YAAAAAY! I actually didn't think people would read this! Half of the people I talk to have never even heard of this show! For all of those who have read so far, thanks! Also, the song in first chapter was Melfina's song from Outlaw Star. In reply to Naruka's email, Chachazero has corrupted me into strangling bunnies. On with the show!**

**Me: I'll be reading the disclaimer today. I do not own Strawberry Panic. Sue me! I dare you! I'll send my friends fat cat after you!**

**CHAPTER 2: A Change in the Winds

* * *

**

Nagisa rushed around the room at high speed, trying to get ready for classes. It had been three days since she had first gotten sick. She still had a few headaches but for the most part she felt a lot better. Nagisa contributed all of this to Tamao's help. The blue haired girl had taken great care of her since she had gotten sick. The only time Tamao left her side was to get her some tea or more food. There was something about the whole situation that seemed unfair to Nagisa. She was always ditching Tamao for her own reasons, yet Tamao always found time in her busy schedule just for her. She helped her with her French lessons, when she had a personal problem, and even took care of her when she was sick. How did Tamao do it? More importantly: Why did she do it? Those questions bothered Nagisa while she waited for her roommate to finish getting ready.

Tamao took her time in getting ready this morning. There was no reason for her to be rushing around like Nagisa. Though she had to admit that her roommate's panicked state was kind of cute. The girl who never really cared too much about her grades was freaking out. Nagisa was just lamenting that she had missed that one class and wouldn't be able to catch up. Tamao yawned and ran a brush through her hair. Taking care of a sick Nagisa had turned out to be a full time job. Especially when she had started vomiting. Still, if she had to go through it again she would. Tamao picked up her white bow and tied her hair into its usual ponytail. Satisfied with the way she looked she walked out of the bathroom. She saw Nagisa sitting on her bed looking kind of down.

'_I wonder what made her look so down. She seemed fine this morning.'_ She sighed and shook her head. _'I bet that it has something to do with Shizuma.' _

Tamao walked over and plopped herself down onto the bed with Nagisa. The shift in the mattress made Nagisa look up in surprise. "Care to venture your thought?" She asked with a smile.

Nagisa shook her head. "No. I'm really alright. We should leave if we want to make breakfast."

"Come on Nagisa-chan. I've known you for too long for you to lie and get away with it. And you've know me long enough to know that I'm stubborn." She crossed her arms just to clarify her statement.

"…I-It's just; I thought that…Shizuma-sama would visit me while I was sick." She didn't seem to notice the sudden drop in Tamao's facial expression. "You know? Just for a little bit maybe." She started to pick at imaginary lint on her uniform.

Tamao dropped her gaze down to her hands. She had a sneaking suspicion that it was something like that. _'Baka! I should have been ready for that. I even knew that was what she was thinking. Why did I let it get to me so much?!' _She looked at Nagisa and sighed. The redhead looked just as upset as she did. Why did things have to be so hard all of the time?

Tamao sighed and draped her arm around Nagisa. "She…she probably didn't know you were sick," she responded sullenly. "I-I don't th-think Miyuki-senpai told her!" She said in a tone of falsified cheerfulness.

However, the words seemed to cheer Nagisa up. "Y-Yeah! You're probably right!" She twisted her body and hugged Tamao close to her. "Arigatou Tamao-chan!"

Tamao didn't hug back though. She was too busy thinking about what would happen when Nagisa met up with the Etoile again. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Then what would happen. Everything she had just told Nagisa was a lie. A band-aid for a problem that required a permanent cure. There were few options left that Tamao actually had and none of them were too appealing. No way was she going to admit anything to Nagisa. Tamao wasn't the type of her person who would put herself out there when she knew she was going to be rejected. In a way that made her even more of a scaredy-cat than Nagisa.

Nagisa looked at Tamao with a questioning gaze. Tamao was usually the one to initiate a hug between the two of them. This time she didn't even hug her back. Before she could ask what was wrong there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Nagisa said. She never took her gaze off of Tamao until she reached the door. She swung it open and found Chihaya and Noriko standing in front of her. "Hello!"

"Hi Nagisa-chan! Are you feeling any better?" Chihaya asked.

"Yep. I owe it all to you guys and Tamao-chan. I appreciate you helping to take care of me!" She bowed quickly to the girls.

Noriko waved her off and Chihaya laughed. "Don't worry about it," the brunette replied. "Tamao-chan, are you ready to go?"

Tamao picked up her bag and walked over to them. She was still mulling around her options in her head. Luckily she was able to plaster a plastic smile on her face. "We better hurry. We don't want to miss breakfast again."

The only one that seemed to notice that something was wrong was Noriko. As they walked down the hall Nagisa stayed at least four steps behind Tamao. Normally she would walk alongside her, but today was different. Something had to be bothering Tamao, but for the life of her Nagisa couldn't figure it out. Noriko stood at the front of the group with Tamao next to her. She took small glances to check and see if the shorter girl was okay. Normally Tamao would be pretty talkative, so something must have happened. Finally she got tired of the silence and decided to ask.

"Is there something wrong?" No points for tact on Noriko's part. She was blunt, sometimes painfully so.

Tamao snapped her head up to look at Noriko. Her neighbor had an uncanny knack for knowing when things were wrong. "What do you mean? I'm fine." She gave Noriko her best 'don't worry' look.

It didn't fool for even a second. "You've been awfully silent this morning. Now what's bothering you?" Tamao scratched the back of her head, a sure give away. "Does it have anything to do with Nagisa-chan?"

Now Tamao was absolutely lost. She needed a distraction and she needed one fast. She just didn't expect the form that it came in. Yaya came around the corner of the next hall staring at the ground. Her usually immaculate uniform was hastily put on and her hair was a mess. Her attention was so focused that she didn't even notice the group of girls in front of her.

"Yaya-chan!" Nagisa greeted enthusiastically.

Yaya stopped and looked up. The four girls smiled back at her, but her expression was blank as an unpainted canvas. Instead of greeting them she walked past with out a single word. It left them in confusion. Yaya had seemed so friendly all of the time. So why did she just look at them like they were total strangers.

"I wonder what that was about." Tamao said curiously.

Chihaya shrugged. "She's probably having a bad day. She looked really tired.

Tamao was about to respond but she felt someone grip her arm tightly. She looked down and saw that Nagisa had a death hold on her right arm; she stepped behind Tamao and buried her face in her shoulder. Tamao looked up to see what had caused Nagisa's distress. Shizuma was walking down the hall from the direction that Yaya had gone. Miyuki was with her as well as the usual group of followers. Tamao couldn't figure out what was going on in Nagisa's head. One minute she had wanted to see the Etoile and now she was hiding from her. Some people were too complicated.

Nagisa looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Tamao smiled at her and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. As if reading her mind Tamao stepped in front of Nagisa to shield her from Shizuma. The silver haired Etoile walked by, glancing quickly in their direction. Tamao, Chihaya and Noriko all glared at Shizuma in warning. Shizuma on the other hand didn't even bat an eye, but her gaze never left Tamao and Nagisa. While walking just behind Shizuma, Miyuki turned and waved at the girls a little more cheerfully than usual. When they were gone the others turned to look at Nagisa.

"What was that about?" Chihaya asked.

"N-nothing!" Nagisa stammered.

Noriko looked over and saw the furious glare Tamao was trying to mask. "What did she do? Want me to shoot her?" She said in a dead serious voice. She pantomimed shooting her bow.

Nagisa looked slightly horrified until Noriko gave her a small grin. "That's sweet of you. But I think we can manage without violence."

"Have it your way then." She stalked off towards the cafeteria with Chihaya following close behind.

"T-Tamao-chan? I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to make the situation uncomfortable." Nagisa rubbed her arm bashfully.

Tamao offered her a warm smile. "Don't worry about it. I don't blame you."

Nagisa followed Tamao all the way into the cafeteria. Chihaya was already sitting at a table with six chairs, saving the two of them a spot. They walked up to the table and took a seat across from the girl.

"Where's Mizu-chan?" Tamao asked.

"She went to get our food. My job is to save you guys' seats."

"Heh. Nagisa-chan should I go get our food or do you want to? Nagisa-chan?"

"Huh? Sorry, isn't that Hikari-chan over there?" She asked, pointing to a blond haired girl a couple tables away.

"Looks like her," Tamao replied. "She looks really upset."

"Yeah, and she's sitting all alone," Chihaya added.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go see if she's okay," Nagisa replied. She left and walked up to Hikari's table and smiled at the girl. "How are you Hikari-chan?"

Hikari jumped and looked at Nagisa with a surprised expression. "Nagisa-chan! You startled me! How are you feeling? I heard you were sick."

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Why are you sitting over here all by yourself? Where's Amane-senpai?" She asked with a sly smirk.

Hikari blushed at the mention of her crush. "I have no idea. I was hoping that she would be here, that way maybe I could get Yaya-chan to be friends with her. She doesn't seem to like Amane-senpai much. But I haven't really seen her this morning. She left before I got up." She continued to pick sadly at the food on her tray.

'_I have a pretty good feeling why she doesn't like Amane. I wonder why Hikari doesn't get it. Some people are just blind like that.' _Nagisa frowned as she remembered her meeting with Yaya not ten minutes ago. "I just saw Yaya-chan outside."

"Really?!" Hikari asked, perking up a little bit. "Where is she?"

"Well…she didn't look to happy. We said hi to her but she just walked by. Did something happen to her?"

"I don't know," Hikari replied worriedly. "She hasn't talked to me much the past couple of days. I think that she may be mad at me." The blond stared down at the table. "I wonder if she hates me now," she whispered sadly.

"Why would she have a reason to hate you?"

"…"

It's really none of my business," Nagisa laughed nervously. "Come on. Why don't you come and eat with us?"

Hikari smiled gratefully at Nagisa. She didn't like being alone. "Arigatou Nagisa-chan." She picked up her school bag and followed Nagisa back to their table.

"Hello Hikari-chan!" Tamao greeted enthusiastically. She had already managed to get their food and come back. Noriko had also come back with two trays of food for her and Chihaya.

"Good morning everyone!" Hikari greeted back. She took a seat on the side of Noriko and Nagisa took her seat next to Tamao. "How is everyone?"

Because of the food in their mouths Noriko and Chihaya could only give her a thumbs up. "I'm doing just fine," Tamao replied.

"You don't mind if I join you do you?" The girls looked up and saw a pink haired girl giving them a smile. Her amber eyes betrayed the happy look on her face. She looked sort of upset.

"Good morning Tsubomi-chan!" Hikari greeted. She was happy to see at least one of her friends from Spica.

Nagisa patted the empty seat next to hers and Tsubomi sat down. "Good morning Hikari-senpai. Everyone." She seemed to want to ask a question but appeared to be afraid.

"What is it Tsubomi-chan?"

Tsubomi jumped and looked at her senpai. "It's nothing really. I-I was just wondering if any ones heard from Yaya-senpai. I haven't seen her at practice lately." When she found the other girls looking at her, she blushed and waved her arms. "It's not like I'm worried about her or anything. I just want to know how the choir will do without their star."

"…To tell the truth. Yaya-chan hasn't talked to me much over the past couple of days. I'm wondering if she's starting to get sick of us."

"Of course she isn't!"

The four girls looked at Hikari and Tsubomi with concern. Nagisa suddenly snapped her fingers, "How about we get everyone together for a tea party tonight!"

"What a great idea Nagisa-chan." Tamao gushed. "Yaya-chan always has fun at the tea parties."

The girls continued to talk about their plans for the next midnight tea party. When and where it would take place, ways not to get caught, and things they should serve. They talked until they were approached by Tomori Shion, the President of the Spica Student Council. Her long blond hair draped down over her shoulder and her blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Excuse me Konohana-san?"

Hikari leaped out of her seat, almost tripping when she bowed. "Tomori-sama!"

"I was wondering if I could speak to you in private."

Hikari looked at Shion and back to her friends who simply shrugged. Hikari nodded and followed the president to a table in the corner. Why the president wished to speak with her, Hikari had no idea. They took a seat at the table and stared at one another for a second.

"Hikari-san, I was wondering if you had seen Amane-san lately? I really need to speak with her."

"N-no I haven't." She fiddled her thumbs nervously.

"Don't worry. You're not any trouble; I just needed to talk to you about some things. I was hoping that Kaname and Momomi would be here though." _'I wonder what they're up to now.'

* * *

_

Kaname leaned against a tree keeping a firm watch on the girl in front of her. Yaya took another drag on a cigarette and blew out a puff of grey smoke. Kaname watched intently as Yaya's chest heaved up and down with each puff of the cigarette. Kaname had actually been keeping a careful eye on Yaya ever since she came to Hikari's aid awhile back. There was just something about the two girls that caught Kaname's interest. For example: the way that Hikari was able to get so close to Amane. At this point though, it was Hikari that intrigued her the most. There was something about the girl that just cried out for attention. So Kaname gave her that attention. She watched Yaya ditch classes, choir practice, and even her own friends. The girl had some potential after all. Now all she had to do was bring out that potential.

A pair of arms snaked their way around Kaname's neck, making her jump. "What are you doing out her in the cold koi?"

Kaname smirked; she turned her head and her girlfriend on the lips. "Just spying on a little birdie," she replied in her silky voice.

"Mmmm, you've been watching her awfully close lately. Should I be worried?" Momomi stuck her lower lip out in a pout.

Kaname took her gaze off of Yaya. She smirked at the pout on her girlfriend's face. She leaned down and gently bit down on Momomi's lip, making the brunette moan. "Not at all. I've just taken an interest in her is all."

"Oh really?" Momomi gave Kaname a quick kiss on the lips.

"I thought that there was something strange about her since the day that she saved Konohana."

"So, I guess that we should consider her a threat? Perhaps another flower that needs to be stung?" Momomi grinned evilly at the raven haired girl in her arms.

"I was thinking. She's more like a flower that needs to be nurtured," her hand reached up and grabbed a leaf on the tree, "then when it's mature enough, plucked." With one sharp yank, she pulled the leaf from the branch.

* * *

"Amane?" 

The young fifth year looked up from brushing her white stallion Star Bright. Ruby red eyes peered out from under locks of short blue hair. Ootori Amane was the captain of the Equestrian team and the star of Spica. She was tall, pale, and pretty. Currently, she was dressed in a white uniform jacket, a pair of tan riding pants and a pair of leather riding boots. Due to her short hair and angular facial features, many people thought she was a man at first glance. The baggy clothes that she liked to wear didn't help her much in that department. Maybe this was the reason why she had so many admirers in the schools. Whatever the reason, she didn't really care. With the exception of a few select people, she preferred to keep to herself.

"What is it Miko-chan?" She asked the other girl. "How are you feeling?"

Miko was Amane's co-captain on the equestrian team, or was until she broke her arm in a riding accident. Her tan skin was matched by the deep black of her eyes and hair. She was also dressed in riding gear. Miko was one of the only girls that didn't annoy Amane with constant squeals and giggles. She even thought that Miko was attractive; she was just too much like a sister though.

"I'm feeling alright. I won't be able to go to any events any time soon." She pointed despondently to the cast on her arm.

"I'm sorry. I know how much you like to ride."

"You'll still get to see me around. I mean, I have to take care of Kage don't I?" She nuzzled a pure black mare in the stall next to her.

Amane chuckled. "I suppose so. But don't push yourself too hard. I want you to get better."

"I won't. What about you? Are you going to practice some more?"

"You know me. I love to practice."

"No. You love to ride. There's a difference, y'know?" She smiled and Amane smiled back. "Shouldn't you go and spend some time with that girl of yours. What's her name? Hikari?" She asked with a teasing smile.

Amane blushed and pointed at Miko. "Watch it now. She's not even really my girl."

"But it's obvious that she likes you. And that you like her. You can't fool me Amane. You should say something…unless you aren't sure about this?"

"What do you mean?" Amane asked in confusion. She continued to brush her horse.

"Don't get mad. But what if this isn't real?"

"Are you saying that what I feel is fake?" The blue haired girl questioned furiously.

Miko had known Amane too long to be threatened by her. "Maybe not fake. Just a little misplaced?" She waved her hands, "Not my business anyways. I'll see you later." She waved goodbye over her shoulder, but stopped at the door. "By the way, that jacket from the 'Carmen' play that you wanted cleaned its back."

"About time!" Amane exclaimed. "It took them forever. I really need to get that back to the designer."

"She was also the lead role wasn't she?" Amane nodded. "What was her name again?"

"Chikaru…Minamoto Chikaru." Amane confirmed. She rubbed the back of her head in a sheepish manner. "I guess when I take it back I should thank her for trying to help me during the play?"

"That would be a good idea. She seems nice, tell her I said hi. See ya later!" Miko waved one last time and took off out of the stables, almost tripping.

Amane chuckled at her friend's clumsiness. _'Broken arm and she still acts so rashly. I wonder what she meant by misplaced.' _"What do you think she meant by misplaced?" She asked, addressing Star Bright. The horse neighed and shook its head. "Yeah that's what I thought to." She mounted the horse and grabbed the reigns. "Let's go!" She gave the horse a light nudge and it galloped out of the stables.

* * *

"Y-you want me to do what?!" Hikari cried. 

Shion shushed the younger girl and signaled for her to keep her voice low. "I want you to try and convince Amane-san to join the Etoile election."

"Wh-why m-me?"

"I thought that should be obvious," Shion giggled. "It seems that Amane has taken an interest in you Hikari-san. She may listen to you."

"I-I doubt it," Hikari murmured. She looked back at the president with a grimace. "Amane-senpai really doesn't want to run for Etoile. A-a-a-and I d-don't think we should push her." Hikari took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"I'm not asking you to push her and I'm not expecting you to succeed. All I'm asking is that you try. Okay?"

"I guess that it couldn't hurt," Hikari sighed.

"Good!" Shion clapped her hands together. If anyone had a chance of getting Amane to run, it was Hikari. "The only reason is that I really would like to see a Spica Etoile while I'm here! Now, onto other matters."

"Other matters?"

"Yes. As the president of the student council; it's my job to talk with you about getting a new roommate."

"Oh, I see. I…WHAT?!" Hikari shouted in shock. Several eyes in the cafeteria turned to her. She blushed embarrassedly and sat back down. "S-sorry. I must have been hearing things. Did you say new roommate?"

"Yes I did." Shion blinked in confusion.

"But there are already two of us in the room! There won't be enough space for a third person."

"Wait. You mean you didn't know about this?"

"Know about what?" Hikari asked fearfully.

Tamao checked her watch and sighed. "Hikari-chan has been gone for a long time."

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Nagisa thought out loud.

"If it involves one of the student council presidents then I doubt that it's any of our business," Tsubomi replied.

"If it involves Tomori-sama then it must be important," Chihaya laughed.

"Which means that we should try to find out even more," Noriko added on.

Tsubomi shook her head and looked out the window. "That's why you guys get in trouble so much. Yaya-senpai to for skipping choir practice."

"Oh! I want to know if I can come to your next practice?!" Nagisa asked excitedly.

"You want to watch them sing?" Tamao asked.

"I always thought that they sounded beautiful. I bet Tsubomi-chan has a pretty voice also."

Tsubomi blushed. "Of course I do! I wouldn't be in the choir if I didn't!" She crossed her arms and huffed like she was angry. "Our next practice is Friday if you want to come. I'm glad because I have a club meeting tomorrow."

"Really? What club?" Noriko asked.

"The Transformation Club. Over at Lilum."

"You joined the Transformation Club?" Nagisa asked. "Is it fun?"

"I don't even know what it is. Remon-chan and Kizuna-chan suckered me into it."

Just as Tamao was about to ask what the Transformation Club was Hikari came rushing back to the table. With tears in her eyes, she snatched the bag out of her chair and bolted towards the cafeteria door.

"Hikari-senpai!" Tsubomi picked up her own bag and ran after the distraught girl.

For a few moments the table was completely silent. "What the hell's going on around here?!" Chihaya cried.

* * *

Yaya walked back towards the school for her first class of the day with her head hung low. She was dreading having to sit in a class next to Hikari all day. She wanted to see the girl but she just wasn't sure if she could handle it. Especially since she would have to tell Hikari that she was moving out. Yaya hated the idea of that conversation more than anything. One side of her hated to leave Hikari alone; knowing that the blond needed a lot of help. Another side of her was a little more realistic. That side wondered if Hikari would even be sad that she was leaving. Perhaps that was her more vengeful side? 

"I guess I'll also have to explain to her and Tsubomi-chan why I'm quitting the choir." She sighed and looked up at the sky. "I'm running low on excuses!"

"Come on Tsubomi-chan! I think I might know where she is!"

"Hikari-senpai wait! Tell me what's going on!"

"Those voices! Crap!" Yaya started to panic. Noticing a nearby trashcan, she leapt behind it to use it as cover. She heard two sets of footsteps run by and peered around the trashcan to look. Her eyes fixed onto the backs of Hikari and Tsubomi, running in the opposite direction. "That was a close one."

"Nanto-san?"

Yaya jumped and turned around. Standing in front of her was a woman in her early twenties. She had short brown hair tied back into a neat bun. Her cool black eyes were locked firmly onto Yaya's.

"Amano-sensei?!" She jumped up and bowed properly to her teacher. Amano-sensei was her English teacher and the only teacher that she really liked. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just heading for class. Which I will assume you'll be in today?" She glared harshly at Yaya. "You know that you missed the last couple of classes."

"I-I know." Yaya suddenly found the hem of her skirt very interesting. She felt genuinely ashamed that she had skipped her favorite class. "…I will come today's class."

"Good. Now is there anything that you wish to discuss Yaya-san? Like, why you just avoided your two best friends?"

Yaya shook her head. "I didn't avoid them! And Tsubomi-chan isn't a friend; she's just a little tag-a-long!" She crossed her arms over her chest and sniffed indignantly.

Amano shook her head in amusement. Yaya could talk about how much she didn't like Tsubomi as much as she wanted. But she often caught Yaya looking out for the girl, much in the way that a big sister would.

"Whatever you say. Just make sure that you're in class today. And if there's something you need to get off your chest you can come and talk to me."

"A-arigatou!" Yaya bowed again.

"Whatever," Amano said offhandedly. She started walking away and over her shoulder called, "Don't be late!"

Yaya smiled at her teacher's retreating back. That was the reason that she liked that particular teacher. Amano was very friendly with the students and was always ready to help out. But this wasn't a problem that she could talk out with her. This was one that Yaya had to work out on her own.

* * *

Amane walked out of the showers and into the locker room. She was dressed in nothing but her gym uniform. As usual she was the last person out of the shower. Ah yes, gym. One of the few classes that requires no written work. It was one of Amane's favorite classes. She liked to get as much as exercise as she could. It also helped keep her trim for riding. Amane only found one problem with gym locker rooms and the locker rooms near the stables for that matter. She tended to get unwelcome visitors. 

"How are you today Amane-san?"

Amane turned around and found herself face to face with one person she really didn't want to see. "What do you want Momomi-san?"

Momomi pretended to look at hurt from Amane's harsh tone. "You don't seem too happy to see me."

"Any reason why I should?"

"Now, now, there's no need to get so hostile. I'm here to call a truce."

"…A truce?"

"That's right." Momomi nodded. "Kaname decided that she's tired of trying to catch you with these tricks."

"You call attempted rape a trick?" Amane asked disbelievingly.

"What do you mean? It's not my fault what happened between Hikari-san and Kaname."

"You don't have the right to use her name!" Amane growled.

"Ooh and the prince speaks out on behalf of the princess," Momomi smirked venomously. "Anyways I just wanted to let you know that we are no longer using her to target you!"

"So then who's your new target?"

"I never said that there was one. Bye bye!" Momomi waved cheerfully and left the locker room.

"What are they doing?" Amane asked out loud. She leaned back against the lockers. "I guess I'd better keep an eye on them."

* * *

Yaya knelt down in front of the altar in the chapel. Her hands folded reverently as she prayed to whatever deity may be listening. It wasn't often that she prayed, at least not on her own. Her original intention in coming to the chapel was to catch the choir lead. She hoped to tell her senpai that she was going to quit the choir. Unfortunately, she was nowhere to be found. So Yaya went to her second plan and began to pray. She didn't pray for anyone or anything in particular. All she did was count random prayers while she thumbed the beads on her necklace. 

For what seemed like only she seconds she had felt a calm serenity wash over her. Until there was a small 'thump' that caught her attention. She looked over and almost jumped up in shock. Kaname had walked up next to her without her even noticing until she knelt down. Now the evil girl was kneeling beside her with eyes closed and hands folded.

"What are you doing in here?" Yaya asked angrily. She stood up and glared down at the girl.

Kaname opened one eye and regarded Yaya with a sly smile. "It's rude to interrupt someone's prayer. Besides, is it so wrong that I came here to pray?"

Yaya lowered her defenses ever so slightly. "I'm surprised you weren't struck down just trying to walk through the door," she retorted.

"Now that's not very nice. Even the most sinful of people can ask for forgiveness."

"I suppose that's true," Yaya walked back to one of the pews and sat down. She gave an involuntary shiver, there was a draft somewhere.

Kaname abandoned her praying and went to sit next to Yaya. She wasn't at all surprised when the younger girl scooted away from her. "What's the matter? I'm not going to bite you," she said jokingly.

"Forgive me if I'm nervous around you. Especially after what you did to Hikari."

"You sound angry about that?"

"You tried to rape her!" Yaya said loudly. Her voice echoed throughout the hall.

"Why do you think that I'm here?" Kaname asked. "I'm trying to atone for my sins." She grinned down at Yaya. "Isn't that why you're here? To pray for your sins?"

"What sins?"

"Don't play coy with me Yaya-chan." There was something about the way that Kaname said her name that made Yaya shiver. "Jealousy, lust, and anger; aren't all of those sins?"

"I-I don't understand."

"Oh I think you do," Kaname replied in a mocking tone. "You are feeling all of those emotions aren't you? Or is there another reason? Perhaps, you're here to ask for forgiveness for forcing yourself on your best friend?" Yaya stiffened and looked ahead with a horrified gaze. "Did I strike a nerve?"

"H-how did you-"

"I have my ways. Isn't it ironic that after you stop me from 'raping' her, you turn around and do the same?"

"I-I didn't!"

"Really? Because that's what I thought it was called when you tried to push unwanted sexual advances onto someone?"

Yaya began to shake. "I di-didn't do that…" Tears started to fall from her brown eyes.

"Really? Then why is she so frightened of you?"

"Stop it!"

"Admit it. You wanted her and would do anything to get her!"

"No!"

"But didn't she feel good?" Kaname asked, licking her lips lasciviously. "Her lips against yours, her breast in your hand, and her body under your ow-"

"SHUT UUUUPPPP!" Yaya grabbed the sides of her head and started to sob. For a long period of time the only sound was that of Yaya's gentle crying and her tears hitting the oak floor. She had her head down between her knees, crying her eyes out.

Yaya didn't know how long she had been crying, but eventually she felt a weight on her shoulders. She looked up slowly and realized that Kaname had placed her leather jacket over her shoulders. She wiped her blotchy red eyes and glanced sadly at Kaname.

"Why (sniff) are you (hic) doing this?"

Kaname smiled. "To help you of course. Stop chasing Hikari. It was foolish of you to fall in love with her in the first place."

The sadness in Yaya disappeared and was replaced by anger. "What do you know about love?!" She cried angrily.

"She knows plenty." Yaya spun around and saw Momomi sitting in the pew behind them. "You shouldn't be sad dear, we can help you."

Kaname got so close to Yaya that her lips were practically touching her ear. "We heard that you requested a room change. We wouldn't mind sharing our room with you." Kaname put her hand on Yaya's thigh and gently caressed the soft skin.

Yaya blushed and her mind went blank. "The darkness is being nice to me. I feel that if I accept, I'll be selling my soul."

"You just have a bad impression of us." Momomi wrapped her arms around Yaya from behind. "Were not really all that bad," she cooed.

Yaya felt Momomi's cool breath on her neck and shuddered. It wasn't until Kaname's hand slid under the hem of her skirt, that warning bells went off. Yaya was just too exhausted to do anything to stop it. She could feel Kaname's nails scratching her skin in an enticing manner. Her entire body heated up and the blood rushed to her head. Again Kaname trailed her hand further up the thigh and Yaya had to clench her legs together to stop the older girl's advances.

"Come now Yaya-chan. It gets cold this time of year and it's supposed to rain tonight. We can take you out of the cold," Kaname whispered seductively. She smirked and placed her lips against Yaya's neck.

"Take us up on our offer and you'll find that there are other things we don't mind sharing."

Momomi bit down on Yaya's pulse point, making her whimper in a mixture of fear and pleasure. A second later she found her lips captured by Kaname's. The older girl used her tongue to gently caress her 'targets' soft lips. For the first time in her life, Yaya was getting a taste of real darkness. She was tired of being alone, and the darkness tasted so sweet.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Looks like our little Yaya has gotten an offer she can't refuse. I've always wanted to say that! Will she give into Kaname and Momomi? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter. Also in the next chapter: Chikaru! Yay! So review and I'll see ya then!**


	3. Chapter 3: Life Changing Words

**Stupid work has been putting me off of my update schedule. I would like to thank everyone that has read and reviewed the story. It's sort of hard to write for some reason…that's why I like it. Anything in bold italics is Chiakaru's narrating. Enjoy!**

**Me: Tamao-chan, could you tear your self away from your 'data' collection and read the disclaimer.**

**Tamao: Of course! Mako does not own Strawberry panic! And I love my Nagisa-chan! **

**Me: Yes, we know that you love Nagisa-chan.**

**Tamao: So then why hasn't anything happened between us yet! (Glares)**

**Me:…See Ya! (Runs away in cowardice)

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3: Words that Change Lives**

"And why is it that Spica should host the winter events?!" Miyuki all but shouted.

"We can't give something as prestigious as the winter events over to Miator!" Shion retorted.

"Miator is prestigious by definition!"

**_Looks like they're at it again. Meanwhile, I am once again the perfect picture of calm. Oh, sorry about that! My name is Minamoto Chikaru; it's a pleasure to meet you! I am the student council president of St. Lilum. Don't worry about my two companions; they always end up fighting like this. I think that it's quite charming actually. What are they fighting over you ask? The same thing that they always fight over of course. Who is better: Spica or Miator? The two of them have been like that since I've known them. But I prefer not to get involved. After all, if things get really out of hand I know that it will be up to me to keep the peace. Don't they know how much affect words can have? Oh well the meetings almost over anyways._**

"I think that it's time for the meeting to end," Chikaru replied softly.

Shion and Miyuki stopped arguing long enough to look at Chikaru. They checked the clock on the wall and found that it was indeed time to end the meeting. "I guess that we can pick up from here next time," Miyuki replied.

Shion nodded reluctantly. "Yes. I suppose we should." Shion and Miyuki turned around to pack their papers into their school bags.

Chikaru got up and picked up her own bag. She didn't take out any papers during the meeting. In Fact she didn't even have papers for the meeting. "I have to hurry to class. I'll see you two later," Chikaru replied cheerfully.

Miyuki turned her glare away from Shion and gave Chikaru a small smile. "Goodbye Chikaru-sama. And good luck with your test today."

"Arigatou. And please drop the sama; I'm not very fond of it."

Shion nodded and mumbled a goodbye. She still must have been grumpy from her argument with Miyuki a few minutes ago. Chikaru smiled at her and left the room. She took a few steps down the hall before a shout of, "Hey, watch where you're going!" came from the conference room. She sighed and continued on her way. The two of them couldn't even stop fighting for a minute. Chikaru stepped out to greet the blustery day. She greeted a couple of students and continued on her way back to Lilum. It had been Miator's turn to host the meeting.

**_Did I ever mention that I love the fall? I didn't?! That's right, come to think of it; you don't know anything but my name. We should get better acquainted! I'm a fifth year in A-class at Lilum Academy. I guess that I am about average height for a girl my age. I'm somewhat pale skinned with long ebony hair. I always have my signature red bows tied into my hair. My eyes are sort of big and brown, though I'm told there's a little green in there. My body is what it is. I'm pretty skinny and I guess that my curves are satisfactory. I don't know. I'm not really into my looks. All I can say is that I don't think I'm anything real special. However, I get a lot of compliments from my fellow students. They're all so nice! I like it when people are nice and happy. That way there's no fighting. I like it when things are peaceful. _**

**_Ah, I'm finally back to the Lilum grounds! I like to visit the other schools but being back here just feels more right. I walk past students in the uniform that has become so familiar to me. Red checkered skirts that come down to around mid-thigh, a red button up vest over a long sleeved shirt that is a sort of off white color, and a pink ascot type thing. I never understood what that thing was! But it's cute! At this time of year many of the students are also wearing jackets. It get's cold this time of year._**

"Chikaru-onee-sama!"

Chikaru turned around and smiled. "Good morning!"

**_Hyuga Kizuna, a second year student in the B-class. She has short brown hair that's tied into two small pigtails. Her large brown eyes gave her a permanently surprised look. She's a kawaii girl with an air of mischief about her. She's a very outgoing and energetic young girl. She's hyper and sort of clumsy, but that's okay. Kizuna wouldn't be Kizuna without the clumsiness._**

**_Next to Kizuna is Natsume Remon. Remon and Kizuna are always together. Remon has short green hair in a weird page style cut. She has coffee brown eyes that are hidden behind square framed glasses. She's just a little taller than Kizuna. The two of them are classmates and roommates. So they're a lot alike. Remon-chan is a little more mature and not as clumsy. Sometimes I think that she has a crush on Kizuna-chan. Then again that could just be my romantic side._**

**_Between them is the youngest member of our group. A first year by the name of Byakudan Kagome. Kagome-chan has light brown hair that falls down past her shoulders in curls. Her eyes are a pretty jade color that sparkles with innocence. She's much shorter than the other girls and a lot shyer. She's so shy that she only talks to her teddy bear, Ohshibaru. Some people think that she's weird, but I think that she's kawaii. And she's so sweet too! Along with another girl named Tsubomi, she is the youngest member of our group. Remon-chan may say that Kagome-chan is annoying sometimes, but she's like our little sister._**

"Are we still going to have our club meeting Sunday?" Kizuna asked excitedly.

Chikaru nodded. "Of course we are. The Transformation Club never misses a meeting!"

"Good! Then we'll be sure to show up," Remon said with a smile.

"And what about Kagome-chan? Are you going to come to?" She gave the small girl a warm smile. Kagome didn't say anything but gave a slight nod to show that she would also be attending. "I'm glad you're going to come. Ohshibaru is welcome as well. I have to get going. I'll see you guys later."

Chikaru said her goodbyes to the girls and ran into the school. She didn't really have anything important to do. Her classes on Friday were light and she actually had a free period for now. She just wanted to get some more work on her costumes done.

**_Kizuna-chan, Remon-chan, and Kagome-chan are three of my best friends. It's odd for a fifth year to have three girls much younger than her as best friends. Then again I've never been an ordinary girl. My only girly attributes are my long hair and ribbons. I was never much of a tomboy either. I'm not really into sports or competition of any kind. So what do I like? Designing costumes, making costumes, and acting are my only real hobbies. So when I was chosen for the lead in our production of 'Carmen' I was very excited. Unfortunately, I ended up getting hurt. It was for a good cause after all. I just couldn't let my co-star get hurt like that!_**

Chikaru finally made it to the room that they used for the transformation club. There was none in the room at this time. Chikaru walked up to the desk that her sewing machine rested on and sat down in the chair. She pulled a cardboard box out from under the desk and pulled out scraps of material. She had been working on making hand puppets and hoped to finish them soon. She pulled out a pair of knitting needles and set to work.

**_There's another way that I'm different from most girls my age. I don't have a crush on anyone and I' certainly haven't fallen in love with anyone. I don't really know why. Maybe I just haven't found the right person yet. Or maybe I have no time to fall in love. Either way it suits me just fine. Falling in love just means that there's another obstacle that can turn into pain. It would be just another heartache. That's something that I'm not willing to set myself up for. At least not right now anyways. When I fall in love it's going to be for real. Hopefully._**

**_For some reasons my peers call me the Princess of Lilum. I'm not sure why though. As I've stated before I don't perceive myself to be exceptionally pretty. Nor am I graceful enough to be a princess. I'm sort of decisive when I need to be. Then again, aren't princesses known for being indecisive? I used to think that it was because of my seat on the student council. So why aren't Shion-san and Miyuki-san the princesses of Spica and Miator? I guess that I may never know that's okay though. One thing I do know is that people like to ask a princess for help. I'm fine with that to._**

_**In fact I love when people come to me for help. I love helping others. Whether it's homework, personal, or even just to talk. I'm sort of like a guidance counselor or a big sister. Many of the younger students even call me onee-chan! I feel that I have to be strong for the sake of the other students. But there's something else that I also know about being a princess. When you're left all alone with your thoughts…you've never felt lonelier.**_

Chikaru's hands started to tremble and she dropped the knitting needles. The needles hit the desk with a clatter, bounced, and then lay still. She looked around the room and found it to be completely empty. She was alone and she hated it. Hot tears started to slip from her eyes and down her cheeks. Chikaru wiped away the offending drops. She tried to pick up her needles but stopped again.

**_Being alone, I hate it. It's the only thing that I hate. Because when you are alone there is no more painful feeling. Even when I'm surrounded by people I still feel lonely. I save all of my strength for them and none for myself. I have to put up a tough act in front of everyone. That's why the loneliness scares me because I know that I'll break After all, when you are alone there's no need to be strong._**

Chikaru buried her face into her arms and began to sob miserably. She was all alone again and there was nothing she could do about it. She would always be alone.

* * *

Amane jumped up onto the already saddled Star Bright and began to pet his head. She hadn't seen Hikari again this morning and she was starting to get worried. What if something had happened to the blond? Amane shook her head. Nothing bad could happen to her on school grounds. Not really anyways.

She ushered Star Bright from the stall and outside. Just outside she stopped the horse in its tracks. A young raven haired girl stood just outside of the stables, she looked like she had been waiting.

"I know you. Nanto Yaya-san. Right? You're Hikari's roommate." Amane looked at Yaya curiously. Her last meeting with the girl only lasted a few seconds and wasn't very friendly. Even now she sensed a lot of tension from the younger girl.

"Ootori-sama," Yaya greeted with a slight bow. She straightened up and faced Amane with a forced smile. "Was wondering if you had sometime Ootori-sama?" She asked in her most businesslike tone.

"…Sure I guess. Please call me Amane."

"If you wish. Amane-senpai, can we talk for a few minutes."

"I suppose." Amane started to dismount but Yaya waved her hand.

"Please don't trouble yourself. I was planning on riding today."

Amane blinked in surprise and smiled. "Of course. How silly of me!" She offered her hand to Yaya.

The raven haired girl giggled and shook her head. "For a girl you cut quite the dashing figure." She giggled again, confusing Amane even more. "I was hoping that I could have a horse to myself. May I borrow one?"

"I-I suppose." Amane pointed to a pure black horse in the first stall on the right. "You could borrow Kage over there. Her rider broke her arm, so she doesn't get out much. Do you need any help?"

Yaya shook her head. Amane watched her walk to the stall and opened the door. At first Kage looked a little unsure about letting this new girl touch her. Yaya gently took the reigns and began to pet the horses head. Once it was calm enough, she grabbed one of the saddles and started to fix it onto Kage's back. Amane watched the scene with mild fascination. For someone who claimed to have no interest in horses, Yaya was doing very well on her own. When Yaya was finished saddling the horse she made sure that the saddle was firmly in place. She placed her foot in the stirrup and swung herself up onto the saddle.

Amane nodded in recognition. "You're pretty good. Now what you want to do is-"

"Yaah!" Yaya gave the horse a light kick that sent it bolting towards the ring. They cleared the fence in one clean leap. Yaya slightly lifted herself off the saddle to reduce the impact of the landing. She pulled to a stop and turned to look at Amane. "Are you coming?" She called before taking off again.

Amane, who had been watching with growing surprise, shook her head. "After her Star Bright!"

The white stallion reared back and charged forward. They leapt the fence and gave chase to Kage. Yaya lead Amane on a wild goose chase around the ring. It had been a long time for her. Amane chased after the young rider with enthusiasm. Yaya was good and it was proving to be a challenge to catch up to her. After about ten minutes of riding they stopped. The two girls lead their steeds to a trough of water and tied them off. They leaned up against the fence and stared up at the sky.

"That was fun," Yaya whispered. She had a small but genuine smile on her face.

Amane regarded the girl with a hint of suspicion. "For someone who's not interested in horses, you are a terrific rider. "This wasn't your first time was it?"

Yaya smiled ruefully at her companion. She had no intention of becoming friends with Amane. There was just something that kept her from hating the horse master. It wasn't exactly Amane's fault that Hikari was in love with her. That didn't mean that she couldn't hate her just a little bit. Seeing as how she needed this girls help, she would have to play nice for now.

"I came from a wealthy family. When I was a little girl, all I wanted was a horse. For my eighth birthday my uncle got me my very own palomino. I named him Bikki." (A.N: Japanese for biscuit.)

"Kawaii."

"I loved Bikki." Yaya gazed sadly at the ground. "But one day Bikki got sick. It was so bad that we had no choice but to have him pit down. Since then I never got close to horses." She shrugged off the memory and continued to stare at the ground.

"I'm sorry," Amane replied. "Sometimes I think what it would be like to lose Star Bright." She watched her horse drink from the trough. "Anyways, what did you want to speak to me about?"

"…Hikari."

"Wh-what about Hikari?! Is she alright?!" Amane asked. She nearly jumped from the fence.

"She's fine," Yaya replied. She put her hands up in an attempt to calm Amane. "For now."

"What do you mean?" Amane asked suspiciously.

The raven haired girl smiled bitterly. "I think your friends from the student council have something in store for her and Amane-senpai. I'm not sure though."

"Kuso! Those two never give up. I thought something was going on when Momomi came to me the other day." She scratched her chin in a contemplative manner.

"I had a run in with them to."

"Are you-"

"I'm fine. But I need to ask a favor of you."

"What is it?"

Yaya took a deep breath and said, "I need you to protect Hikari for me."

Amane stared at Yaya in slight confusion. She got the distinct impression that Yaya didn't like her. So why would she ask for her help protecting Hikari? Unless. Amane gazed at her companion with a somewhat surprised stare. She never had any idea that Yaya felt that way about Hikari. Before she said something though, she would have to make sure.

"Of course I'll protect Hikari," she said adamantly. "But why me? What will you do?"

This time the younger girl smirked. "I've protected Hikari since she first came to this school. I did my best to watch out for her and keep her safe, but in the end all I did was hurt her." She ignored the questioning gaze from Amane and continued. "I can't protect her anymore. So I'm getting a room transfer and I'm quitting the choir."

Now Amane was shocked for the third time that day. Yaya sure had a way of surprising people. "But why? Hikari told me that you love to sing."

"…I did back when I had a reason." _'Before you came along,'_ she thought bitterly.

"You can't do this. If you leave you'll just end up hurting Hikari! Stay and protect her. Even if you do switch rooms you can still protect her."

"No." Yaya shook her head. She pushed her self up from the fence and walked over to Kage. She untied him from the post and swung herself up in the saddle. With a slight pull of the reigns, she turned the horse around. "I'm going somewhere where a girl like her can't follow. She isn't as strong as she appears to be. She needs someone to protect her, someone strong. She needs…you. She won't be able to understand what I'm doing."

Amane felt a little sorry for the girl in front of her. She sounded so sad when she had said that. Amane wasn't going to let her do this. She felt a need to protect Yaya now as well. "Where are you going?"

"Heh heh. You sound almost concerned." She smirked at the annoyance on Amane's face. "I'll be fine. No need to worry about me, I've always been a scrapper. As the older generation would say." Yaya tightened her grip on the reigns and smiled. "Now if you don't mind. I would like to ride just a little more."

Amane nodded. She walked over and untied Star Bright before leaping up onto the saddle. She didn't know how long they had been riding for when Yaya suddenly rode back towards the stables. It couldn't have been more than a few minutes. Amane followed her back. She watched Yaya unseat herself from Kage. She gave the horse a pat on the head and smiled.

"It's only about forty-five minutes until class starts," she said out of the blue. "We better get back."

Amane nodded and unseated herself from Star Bright. "Right. I can get Kage back into the stall for you." There was an awkward silence while the two of them tried to say something. "I'm glad that you let me know about them. Arigatou." She bowed slightly at the waist then straightened up.

Yaya did the same and started to walk away. She felt something big nudge her and she stumbled a little bit. When she turned around Kage was staring straight at her. The mare shook its head while it's long black mane blew slightly in the wind.

"What is it?" Yaya asked. She began to pet the horse again. Amane watched them with a small smile.

"It would seem that Kage likes you," she laughed.

Yaya smiled. It was small but it was genuine. "I like her to. I guess I missed riding."

"Well you can always come back and visit. I'm sure Miko-chan wouldn't mind you riding Kage."

"…I'll think about it." Yaya patted the horse on the head again and walked away. "See ya later!" She called over her shoulder. She broke into a run towards St. Spica.

Amane grabbed Kage's reigns and led both of them into the stalls. "She seems like a nice girl," she thought out loud. "And she really cares about Hikari." Amane sighed and started to take off her jacket. She looked down at the sleeve and snapped her fingers. "I have to take that jacket back. I still have sometime before my class starts."

"Okay where am I?"

Amane looked around the halls of Lilum academy with a blank look on her face. She had never been to this school before. Well she had been outside of it, but never inside. The floors weren't like those of Spica. They were made out of hard oak and shined brilliantly. It gave off a much warmer feeling than the halls of her school. There was just one problem. The hall that she was in was huge. Without help it would take hours to find Chikaru. She clutched the dry cleaning bag in her hand. She had better start searching if she wanted to get out of here soon.

"Excuse me." Amane wheeled around coming face to face with what looked to be a first year. "Aren't you from Spica?"

Amane nodded in defeat. "Yes. I' m a little lost around here. I'm looking for Minamoto Chikaru. Do you know where she might be? I need to return this to her." She held up the dry cleaning bag.

The girl regarded the jacket and nodded. "Take a right down this hall. Since it's not class time she should be in the fifth door on your left."

"Arigatou!" She smiled at the girl and had it returned. After bidding her farewell, the little girl skipped off down the hall. "Strange."

Amane shook her head and followed the girl's directions. Up ahead she could see the fifth door. It was open a crack and a small beam of light shown through the crack. It caught little specks of dust that were making their way to the floor. Amane was about to open the door when she heard something. It sounded like something had fallen. She opened the door a bit wider and stood just inside the frame. Amane could see Chikaru at the head of the classroom. She was quickly shoveling things back into a cardboard box that she must have dropped. On closer inspection there was something wrong with Chikaru. She was shaking and constantly wiping at her eyes.

'_S-she's crying.'_ Amane realized.

Amane knew that she shouldn't just sit there and watch Chikaru cry. There was just something about this that captivated her. She had only met Chikaru a few times, but she never thought of her as a crier. The president of Lilum always seemed so composed and happy. Amane felt a strong surge of emotion. She felt captivated by the scene in front of her. There was something so beautiful about it that kept Amane staring at Chikaru. At the same time there was a tragical element. It made her heart clench in pain, for she knew those sounds. It wasn't the tears of sadness or the sobs of regret, but the tears of pain and the sound of loneliness. A sound that she knew all too well.

Chikaru wiped her eyes and began to pick up more scraps of fabric. In a rare show of clumsiness she had tripped on the leg of a chair and dropped her box of knitting supplies. She had just been so upset, that she couldn't pay attention. Soon she would have to go back to classes though. She had to get herself together by then. Otherwise everyone would be asking her awkward questions. By now she must have looked terrible. Her cheeks were probably tear stained, her eyes, puffy and she still couldn't stop crying. When she looked back up from the ground, she found a pair of knitting needles being held out to her. She followed the arm up until she found herself staring into ruby red eyes. Chikaru blinked in surprise then wiped her eyes.

"A-A-Amane-sama!" She stammered terribly. Again she swiped at her eyes and then accepted the needles. "A-Arigatou Amane-sama!"

Amane gave her a cautious smile. "There is no need to thank me. And please, just Amane would be fine." Chikaru nodded and turned around in a feeble attempt to hide the fact that she had been crying. "I came by to drop this off. It's the jacket I wore during the play. I wanted to get it clean before I returned it."

"…You didn't (sniff) have to. I would have come by eventually." The truth was that she had forgotten about the jacket. Chikaru just happened to have a lot on her mind recently.

"I also wanted to thank you. You know, for helping me out on stage. It's my fault that you got hurt."

"N-no!" Chikaru turned around, waving her arms frantically. "It wasn't Amane-san's fault. The heel on your shoe broke!"

Amane smiled. "I still feel bad though. How's your ankle?"

Chikaru sat on the edge of the teacher's desk. Through her still tearful eyes she managed a smile. "It's still a little better. But it feels much better now."

"Good. I'm glad."

There was a long moment of silence between the two girls. Amane looked over at Chikaru and saw her eyes swimming with more unshed tears. There came that painful clench in her chest again. Amane put her hand on her chest and gently clutched it. It felt like someone was constricting her heart in a vice. It must have been from seeing the sweet girl in so much pain. She looked up and found Chikaru staring at her in concern.

"A-are you okay Amane-san?" Chikaru asked. Her voice was laced with genuine concern.

Amane smiled. Chikaru barely knew her, yet she was already so concerned. "I'm fine." Amane smiled. She wanted to ask Chikaru is she was okay. It felt like she would be crossing some kind of boundary, but she had to try. "Chikaru-san?"

"Hm?"

"Would you be offended if I asked why you were crying?" Amane's hands fidgeted behind her back. She knew that it wasn't very tactful. At this point not trying to help wasn't even an option.

"I haven't been," Chikaru lied.

"Then why does Chikaru-san seem so sad?"

"I-I-I cant…It wouldn't be proper of me to say!"

Amane sighed. Now she was just trying to be stubborn. An idea suddenly popped into the riders head and she smiled. "Do you like horses?" She asked, offering Chikaru her hand.

Chikaru blinked in confusion at the proffered hand then at Amane herself. What did that have to do with anything? Without questioning, she shyly accepted the hand.

* * *

Hikari was sitting in the room that she shared with Yaya. She was alone and bored. Yet she wanted to wait for Yaya to come back before going to class. She needed to talk to her roommate right away. It was obvious that there was something wrong with her. Yaya seemed to be going out of her way to avoid her and Tsubomi. She ditched classes, choir practice and even meals. What had she done to make her best friend so mad? Hikari wanted to know what she had done wrong, but she was also concerned about Yaya. The girl's behavior wasn't normal and it was unhealthy as well. Last night Yaya didn't come home until almost midnight.

"I'm waiting right here until she comes back," Hikari said to herself.

She didn't have to wait long. The knob of the door jiggled and Yaya walked in. Her hair was a little windswept and the skirt of her uniform looked a tad wrinkled. She turned around to throw her jacket on her bed. She froze as she found Hikari staring back at her. The young blond must have been waiting for her and on her own bed no less.

"Hikari?"

Hikari jumped up from the bead and ran to Yaya. She threw her arms round Yaya. Despite her happiness she seemed to keep a small distance between her and Yaya. Yaya noticed this and grimaced. She gripped Hikari's shoulders and gently pushed her back. Hikari stared up at her with tearful questioning eyes.

"Yaya-chan where have you been?" She asked softly.

Yaya let go of her and walked over to her school bag. "Around," she answered.

"…Yaya-chan what's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?"

"You know what I mean!" Hikari snapped. Yaya stared back at her, she blushed and looked away. "You've been skipping classes. You never come to choir practice. You show up late at night and leave early in the morning just so you can avoid me. You skip meals entirely. I'm worried about you. Why won't you talk to me? Did…did I do something to make you hate me?" Hikari asked sadly.

Yaya turned around and grimaced at the tears flowing from Hikari's eyes. She knew she couldn't stay mad at her once she saw that face. "Hikari…I'm not mad at you. Not really."

"Then (sniff) why did you (hic) want a new (sniff) room?" She managed to ask. She was close to dissolving into tears.

Yaya looked at her with slightly surprised eyes. "You know about that?" Hikari nodded and wiped her eyes. "I-I didn't want you to find out like this Hikari."

"So it's true?" Yaya nodded. "But why!" Hikari cried. "Why are you leaving?!" Any sadness had now been replaced by anger. "We're best friends. You've been my roommate since I came here! You can't leave now!"

"…I have to Hikari. It's obvious that you don't feel comfortable around me anymore."

"That's not true!"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" Yaya shouted, frightening the blond. She took a calm breath and composed herself. "It's obvious," she continued in a softer yet annoyed voice. "Whenever I touch you, you recoil. When I even get too close, you flinch away."

"Th-that's not true," Hikari said tearfully.

"Isn't it?" Yaya took a couple of steps closer to her friend. Try as she might, Hikari couldn't stop herself from flinching. Yaya shook her head, a look of pain screwing up her face. "See. It's better if I don't stay here."

"No! You can't leave because of that! I'm just a little skittish still! I just need some more time!"

Tears formed in Yaya's eyes. "You'll never get over it. We'll never be the same again."

"Please…there has to be another reason. Please tell me!"

"Do you really want to know?" Hikari crossed her arms and nodded. Yaya sighed and said, "Very well. A long time ago there was this lonely girl. And one day an angel walked into her life. The girl swore that she would protect this angel. And I did that." Hikari's eyes widened; Yaya had just called her an angel. "And there's still that side of me. This side that want's to protect you and spend every minute with you. But there's another side of me as well. A more realistic side." Yaya's hand clenched at her side. "A side that hates you," she said coldly.

The tears that had been threatening to fall from Hikari's blue eyes were now streaming down her cheeks. In that instant, Hikari's heart broke in two. It was amazing how much affect words could have on a person. She watched numbly as Yaya picked up her bag and walked to the door. In a last ditch effort to stop Yaya, Hikari launched her self at the girl. She threw her arms around Yaya and pressed her self into her back. She cried into Yaya's jacket and wiped her eyes.

"Don't go Yaya-Chan!" She cried desperately.

"Hikari don't make this any harder."

"No! I won't let you go!" She cried tearfully. She squeezed Yaya harder. "L-let me fix it! Wh-whatever I did to make you mad, I'll fix it! Please don't go! Y-you can't l-leave. I need you," she whispered.

Yaya's heart throbbed painfully in her chest. She wished that she could believe Hikari. But she just couldn't. She used one of her hands to reach up and pry off Hikari's. Still holding her hands she faced Hikari. What she said next would kill the blond but it had to be said. If Hikari wanted any chance at happiness, it had to end like this.

"That's why I hate you so much. Grow up Hikari." Yaya turned her back on the blond and walked out of the door with a single tear making its way down her cheek.

Hikari watched her go, too paralyzed to move. She fell to her knees and stared blankly at the floor. A bile burned in her throat and tears stung at her eyes. Never in her life had she felt something painful. About four minutes. That's how long it took for a two year long friendship to fall. She curled up on the floor in a fetal position and began to cry.

* * *

"Where are we going? Shouldn't we head back?" Chikaru asked.

Chikaru was sitting in front of Amane in the saddle. Amane was riding on the back keeping her arms around Chikaru to make sure she wouldn't fall off. She didn't have to do much, star Bright knew where they were going. The horse led them through a forest or red and yellow leaves. Soon there wouldn't be anything on the trees at all and snow would be on the ground. Finally the came to the end of the trees and were in a large clearing. Chikaru's eyes widened and she gasped. The sunlight shone brightly down into the clearing. Green grass and several different flowers, yet to be killed by the cold met her eyes. The vibrant colors of red, purple, and yellow mesmerized her.

"I've never been here before!" Chikaru replied in awe.

"You like it," Amane chuckled. She dismounted and helped Chikaru off. She let Star Bright roam around the clearing, knowing that he wouldn't leave them.

"I love it! It's beautiful!" She knelt down and sniffed one of the flowers.

"Not many people know about this place. In fact I think you and I are the only ones. It's where I come when I want to be alone." Chikaru glanced up at Amane quizzically.

"Want to be alone?" She asked this as if it was a foreign concept.

Amane nodded. "When things don't make sense this is where I come to think. I can leave and come back if you wish."

"NO! I-I mean I don't want to be left alone," Chikaru replied miserably. "When I'm alone I cry."

Amane nodded and sat down next to her. "Is crying in front of someone so bad?"

Chikaru didn't answer her. There was a long silence between them. The only sound was the rustling of trees and Star Bright's gentle neighing. Amane heard a sniffle and looked over at Chikaru. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and was hugging them. Her shoulders were shaking so badly that it was obvious she was crying.

"Chikaru-san…"

"I ruined the play for Amane-san and everyone!" Amane's eyes widened. "N-Nagisa-chan (sniff) she saved us! All of this time I (hic) I've had to be so strong! You (hic) have no (sniff) idea what it's like! Keeping everything inside for the sake of others. Always being cheerful! So that when your all alone you cry until you're exhausted. Y-You just don't!"

Amane grabbed Chikaru and pulled her into a hug. Chikaru was surprised and glanced curiously up at Amane. Amane opened her eyes and smiled down at Chikaru. The distraught girl blushed and her glance shied away.

"You think that I don't know what it's like?" Amane asked softly, almost in a whisper. "Being afraid to let everyone down. Carrying the pressure of everyone's expectations, unable to just be yourself. To be surrounded by people but still be alone. I know what it's like to cry yourself to sleep at night. You aren't alone Chikaru-chan and you don't have to be."

Chikaru threw her arms around Amane and cried into the taller girl's chest. To know that there was someone else out there like her made her feel better. She felt protected in Amane's strong yet gentle arms. It didn't matter if she felt better for just a minute. It was more happiness than she had in years.

* * *

"Thank you…for everything" Chikaru handed Amane's jacket back to her. She had gotten cold on the way back to Lilum. "I hope I didn't bring you down or take up your time." She said with an apologetic smile.

Amane chuckled and shook her head. "Not at all. Anytime you feel alone you can come to me. You know where to find me?"

Chikaru nodded. "Arigatou. I really needed someone and you were there for me, even if you didn't know me very well." She smiled and laughed. "I think I know why they call you the Prince of Spica now!"

"Ugh! I hate that name!"

Chikaru giggled, "I'll remember that. Anyways, thank you again." She leaned up and shyly pecked Amane on the cheek.

Amane blushed. _B-bump! B-bump! B-bump! _Amane could feel her self blushing and heart beating like crazy. _'Why am I going B-bump like that?!'_

Chikaru blushed as well and waved goodbye. "I have to go now! D-don't be a stranger!"

Amane nodded dumbly. "R-right." Amane watched her run into the school building and blinked. She climbed up onto Star Bright and just sat there. Eventually, Star Bright tired of his master's reluctance and jolted forward, forcing her to take the reigns.

Chikaru stood just inside the school, leaning against the door. The hall had only a few students at the moment. If anyone was watching her they would think that she was crazy for just standing there. But she wouldn't have cared. Her hand reached up to cover her heart. It was fluttering like mad when she kissed Amane on the cheek. All she could remember was how well she fit into the rider's arms and the kind words that were said to her. Chikaru's brown eyes shot open at what this could mean.

**_I can't be feeling like this! I barely know her. Besides she already has someone. But my heart is beating so fast and my chest feels so warm. Just like when she held me. Ootori Amane, her name brings a smile to my lips. Maybe I am like normal girls after all._**

It really is amazing isn't it? How some simple words and actions can have such an affect. How they can change a persons entire life. For better or for worse. Yeah, it's amazing.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Well there we have it! What will become of Chikaru's new found feelings. What about Yaya and Hikari?**

**Tamao: Wait just a minute! Nagisa-chan and I weren't even in this chapter! D-don't you love us anymore? (Starts to cry) :(**

**Me**: **Of course I do! Don't cry. What will make you feel better?**

**Tamao: (Sniffles) Reveiews.**

**Me: You guys heard the lady. Give us some reviews and cheer Tamao-chan up! See ya next time!**

**Tamao: Where Nagisa-chan and I can finally be together! **

**Nagisa: T-Tamao-chan? **


End file.
